What Lurks in the Forest
by Meatbuns
Summary: Whoa boy was I ever on something with this! Well the squirrels of Konoha take over Konoha in this one. Read this if you're not on a sugar high!


Causion --- Naruto is MINE wait no... that doesn't work... uhh Naruto belongs to someone else otherwise I'd be filthy rich with all your monies! 

While sitting at his usual ramen noodle shop, Naruto heard a very loud noise coming from the edges of Konoha. One man and three women were running behind him,  
screaming, "RUN THEY'LL GET YOU ALL"  
Naruto looked at them like they were insane and continued to eat his eighth bowl of Ramen, until Sasuke walked up to him.  
"What?" Naruto mumbled through layers of noodles.  
"Sensei wants to talk to us," Sasuke said briefly and ran off in the direction the townspeople were running from.  
Naruto cocked an eyebrow, paid for his last bowls of Ramen and ran off behind Sasuke.  
Naruto stopped to see a scratched up Kakashi.  
"Uhh..." Naruto started to stammer but Kakashi held up his hand to stop him.  
"Yes, I'm injured, but not badly. Listen," Kakashi said in a low toned voice,  
"There are dangerous creatures lurking the forests outside of Konoha. The Hokage has given us the mission of getting rid of the pests that have been tormenting our villagers"  
"But, you're badly hurt, Sensei, you think that this team could rid our town of these horrendous pests?" Sakura questioned.  
"Yes, Sakura. Your team has been given this mission. Our job is to complete it"  
Kakashi said with a soft smile.  
"YEAH! WE CAN DO IT! LET'S GO SAKURA!" Naruto shouted and marched off pounding on his chest like a barbarian.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto and brought him to the ground.  
"Shhh, the pests can hear you!" Kakashi whispered loudly.  
"Huh?" Naruto looked at him puzzled, "But they're just pests"  
Kakashi showed his team the scratches and bite marks on him, "They devour humans,  
three ninja's that went with me to exterminate them were eaten alive"  
Naruto and Sakura's faces went pale, while, as usual, Sasuke had a blank expression.  
"Tell us where to go and we'll get it done," Sasuke retorted.  
Kakashi nodded, "In time. I must first tell you that these creatures are small but powerful. They don't speak common, and they're fury. They may look cute but they are man eaters"  
Naruto nodded, "Alright! Let's go get them"  
Naruto once again marched off into the forest, now with his chest sticking out.  
Sakura and Kakashi trailed not far behind Naruto while Sasuke kept up the rear,  
scouting the place for any unusual activity.  
Sasuke turned to hear a loud squeaking noise, he readied his kunai.  
Naruto looked over to where the noise came from and ran off in that direction.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but stepped back to stay with Sasuke.  
Sasuke heard another noise in the opposite direction of where Naruto ran off to,  
and ran off in that direction.  
Sakura stepped over to where Sasuke had run.  
Kakashi looked at her, "Do not run off alone, Sakura. They'll eat you"  
Sakura looked at her sensei, terrified.  
"I'm not saying this to scare you Sakura, if you stay here you won't die so quickly," Kakashi looked around, holding up his Kunai.  
"So... quickly..." Sakura said with tears.  
The birds stop singing as the sky darkens. Kakashi shouts and Sakura can no longer see him.  
She turns several times and shouts, "KAKASHI! KAKASHI WHERE ARE YOU"  
Nothing. Not a sound or ruffle.  
Sakura began to get extremely terrified; she fumbled at her pouch to grab a Kunai unaware of the creatures creeping up on her.  
She heard another shout and turned to look over, "NARUTO! SASUKE"  
Loud squeaking noises were coming closer to her, speaking to her in their uncommon tongue, "No one can save you now!" One creature said in a loud squeak.  
Sakura thought she was going mad, one of the creatures knew common!  
"I am Orochimaru, Sakura! You will die now!" It squeaked louder.  
"AHHH!" Sakura turned to run as more creatures closed in on her.  
The creatures grabbed her and started munching when someone came closer, "STOP"  
The larger creature said in the creature's squeaky language.  
The small creatures stopped their nibbling and the larger creature came closer to the kicking and screaming pink haired spaz.  
"Shhh, it's ok Sakura!" The larger creature said, lifting her up. As the larger creature lifted her closer to himself, Sakura could make out his face before she passed out from all the blood loss. It was... Rock Lee!  
The creatures made way for Rock Lee as he carried Sakura away. He placed her near a tree.  
"We must wait until light, Sakura. Please wait until then!" He was unaware that she had already passed out.  
"We must sacrifice her!" The Orochimaru creature squeaked.  
"No!" Rock Lee shouted.  
"But master... you must know that we have sacrificed many for you!" Another creature squeaked.  
"That is wrong!" Rock Lee said furrowing his thick eyebrows, "You mustn't kill anyone. Especially if they are from Konoha"  
"What about the Sound Village?" One squeaked.  
"That's fine," Rock Lee said.  
"HEY!" Orochimaru shouted.  
The creatures argued until light, Rock Lee had passed out sometime in between their arguing. Sakura awakened before Rock Lee, "Lee"  
Rock Lee opened his eyes slowly then bolted up, "YES SAKURA! I'll do ANYTHING for you"  
Sakura cringed, "Urgh, that's fine Lee. Just take me home"  
"I cannot do that, Sakura!" Rock Lee said.  
"And why not?" Sakura said getting angry.  
"Because we are stuck in the forest due to the mad squirrels. They want to eat you, Sakura. I cannot allow that!" Rock Lee stated.  
"Because you've devoted your life to my protection?" Sakura questioned.  
"YES!" Rock Lee shouted happily, "You remember"  
He started to madly dance.  
"JUST GET ME HOME!" Sakura shouted, shaking her fist.  
"Do not talk to Lord Lee like that!" One squirrel snapped, throwing an acorn at her head.  
"Lord Lee has chosen you for his bride!" Another said angrily.  
"H-h-how come I understand them?" Sakura stammered, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Because they have made you part of them," Rock Lee winked.  
Sakura looked down to see her hands fuzzy and a big poofy tail, "I'M A SQUIIREL"  
Rock Lee scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Well... that's kinda why I can't take you back... heh heh"  
"AHH!" Sakura began to holler.  
Kakashi bolted up from his bed and screamed, "AHHH"  
He looked at his hands and looked out the window, "Oh... it was just a dream"  
He dressed, walked out his door and saw all the villagers in town walking around with Squirrel hats.

THE END


End file.
